The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing system, and a computer program for information processing.
Recently, grid computing attracts attention. The grid computing is a technique that enables a plurality of information processing apparatuses connected to a network to operate in conjunction with each others so as to realize higher computational performance.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication 2002-342165, Japanese Patent Application Publication 2002-351850, Japanese Patent Application Publication 2002-358289, Japanese Patent Application Publication 2002-366533 and Japanese Patent Application Publication JP 2002-366534, it is disclosed that a computer architecture for high-speed processing is realized by using a uniform modular structure, a common computing module, and a uniform software cell. However, in a network system to which a plurality of information processing apparatuses are interconnected through a network, it is necessary for each of the information processing apparatuses or an information processing apparatus which manages the network system to know operation statuses of other information processing apparatuses, in order to perform a distributed processing within the entire network system, in response to a user's operation on the network system.